Chain of Memories
by Ayumu and Sakura
Summary: Ayumu: Just some different drabbles that I did to entertain myself, it focuses on SoraRiku.


Ayumu: (yawns) I'm so tired…

Kai: I wonder why… Let's see.. All you've done for Christmas break is stay up all night and watch Get Backers and Samurai 7 and play Xenosaga 3.

Ayumu: …I know, I know! But they're sooooo addicting!

Kai: Whatever you say..

Ayumu: Don't give me that.. I know you adore Akabane!

Kai: Shut it… Oh, aren't we forgetting something?

Ayumu: …No…… CRAP!!!! DISCLAIMER AND… AND WARNING!

Kai: ..Yeah.. Thought so. Stop freaking out… It's fine. Well, anyway. Disclaimer: Ayumu doesn't own anything here but the weird plot. Warning: Shonen ai implied.. Love between two boys. That's it really. Oh, wait, if you haven't finished the game and your spoiler wary, don't read this fanfiction. Oh, and Ayumu also doesn't own me… I'm from some anime he likes.

Ayumu: Beyblade, which I don't own… I really want to though! I want to own Get Backers also…

Kai: You want to own a lot of things.

Ayumu: Yeah.. Well, anyways! I hope you all forgive me if Sora, Riku, or any other characters that are in this are OOC, this is my first Kingdom Hearts fanfiction, so please be gentle. Alright! Here we go! ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

"Hey Sora! Your face is all red!" Goofy remarked.

"Wh-what!? No it's not!" I defended, though I knew it was.

"I know who're YOU'RE thinking about!" Donald chuckled knowingly, but he didn't know, he only thinks he does.

"I-I'm not thinking about anyone!" I shout. Covering up my face as I lie to them. I'm not thinking about Kairi, who was like a little sister to me. Not Kairi…. Riku.

* * *

A silver headed figure stands before a brown haired boy, face shadowed by darkness.

_Riku, is that you?_

"Sora… Of course it's me."

_Riku… It's Riku! _

"Sora..." The Keyblade wielder didn't catch the rest of what the elder said.

_Riku… I don't understand… What did you-? _

"Jeez, Sora. Your listening skills are still as bad as ever, aren't they?" A dark portal opened behind the figure, Riku turned towards it.

_Wait!? Riku! _

"See you soon, Sora…"

* * *

I brush a few long silver strands away from Riku's forehead.

"Sometimes, I wish it were so much easier in the non-dream world." I smile at him gently, I know he won't wake up, I don't want him to, not yet anyways.

* * *

"You showed me… How to see that nothing is whole and nothing is broken." Sora raised an eyebrow at Riku, who sighed.

"It's just a song Selphie was singing. She got it stuck in my head."

"Oh, and I thought it was a song from you to me?" Sora grinned.

"Why should it be?" Riku rolled his eyes, knowing what Sora was getting at.

"I'm your savior! I'm the one who spent MANY YEARS looking for YOU." Sora used over-dramatic hand movements to emphasize his statement.

"…You only searched for about two years, Sora. Not that long. And you didn't do a very good job… **You **didn't even recognize me at first; Kairi had to make you see it was me. And, what I was singing has no relation to you being my savior…" Riku half-smiled.

'I'm very well not going to tell Sora that I was glad he didn't recognize me… Letting him see me in Ansem's form, and him knowing it was me, was a little embarrassing.'

"You're being mean to me again! You're never going to let me forget about that, are you!? That's not fair!" Sora stated.

"Life isn't…" Riku sighed.

"I swear, you're so childish. Sometimes, I wonder how old you are… Why can't you act your age?"

"I can, I just choose not to! _You're such a mom…" _Sora replied, whispering the last sentence.

"You better grow up soon. Mom has no patience." Sora blushed, eyes widening.

"You heard that!?" Riku looked up to the sky, bringing a hand up to shield his eyes from the sun.

"I hear a lot of things…"

* * *

I had a dream or maybe it wasn't a dream. This girl in a white dress sent me back to the island. I was laying on the beach, Riku to my right… My hand was clasped on top of his…. Riku had his gloves on, which I was a little annoyed about.… Someone else was there… I had my hand was in theirs too… I can't remember who it was.

* * *

"Take care of her." That was the last thing Riku said to me, before I closed the door. I didn't know what he meant then, of course I'd take care of my surrogate sister. Who I was worried about, was him. I realize now that…. Take care of her, meant a completely different meaning.

"Goodbye Sora, I might not see you again. But I'll always be with you." I'll have to tease Riku later for being too embarrassed by Goffy and Donald being there that he couldn't say what he meant.

* * *

"I'll come back to you." That was the last thing Sora said to me. I'll come back to you… I will… What ran through my head at the time was… Why didn't he say we? Riku wasn't beside him… Where was Riku? I've spent so many days… Lost in thought about if I'll ever see both of them again… Sora will come back… Yes, but… If he's the only one to return… He won't be happy…. I need to stop thinking about that… Both of them will come back and Sora…. Sora might finally show Riku the drawing on the wall of the Secret Place and tell him what he couldn't for so long.

* * *

Kairi walked into the Secret Place, gazing softly at the drawing she and Sora made as children. She touched it gently her eyes widening- Sora had… Sora had… A tear rolled down her cheek, smiling at the memory, at what Sora had said to her.

_"Your hair looks like Riku's. So I need you to help me with something! Can you Kairi?"_

Kairi kneeled in front of the drawing, taking a stone into her hand. She would do it, since Sora couldn't ask Riku too… She would do it, so they could stop worrying about her and find happiness together. She would draw the other one, the other half that would tie their destinies together for eternity.

* * *

Ayumu: o.O Okay… That last one didn't make much sense, now did it? Huh… Maybe it's just me… Review and tell me, readers… 'Cause I really can't tell… And I used the word surrogate wrong… Sorta… It's one of those words… Che… I'll replace it when I find the right word.

Kai: …Hey, Ayumu… Why am I in almost all your fanfictions one way or another?

Ayumu: Prolly 'cause most of my fics are from the fandom Beyblade… Or the people for the fic I'm writing are too lazy and won't do my disclaimer and warning for me…

Kai: Yeah… I'll have to tell them to stop…

Ayumu: You do that and tell me how it goes… Probably not to well, I would think…

Kai: (smiles evilly) We'll see about that.

Ayumu: Kai… When you do that, you remind me of Mr. Akabane…

Kai: He truly is my idol.

Ayumu: That really scares me…

-NOTE: Mr. Akabane, Koroudo Akabane a.k.a. Doctor Jackal, is a character off of the anime Get Backers, which you people should watch because it is way too awesome for you not too!-

-ANOTHER NOTE: I wrote this fanfiction on Christmas break of 2006, but was a little lazy and kind of scared to put it on I want to apologize if the beginning author note is a little confusing.-


End file.
